During the cargo shipment and storage, a pallet is a necessary tool for the forklift handling.
In the prior art, the common pallet is divided into the wooden, plastic and aluminum alloy pallets in terms of the material. The wooden pallet is applied first, but its prone to be deformed, even be rotten after long term use. The plastic pallet overcomes the disadvantages of deformation and rotting of wooden pallet, but its prone to carry the bacteria after the long term use, so the sanitary level is not good.
The aluminum alloy pallet was invented in recent years and its sanitary level is good, so it could be used to transport the food, but the current domestic aluminum alloy pallet has the fixed structure, which includes many supporting beams arranged in parallel on the horizontal surface. Many skids are laid on the top of the supporting beams and the length direction of the skids is vertical to the length direction of the supporting beams and the skids and supporting beams are connected in a fixed way by welding or riveting, so they can't be disassembled and reinstalled. When the pallets are not used, the pallets could only be arranged and stacked in one piece during the transportation and storage, so they occupy a lot of space and the transportation and storage cost is high.
The foreign manufacturers tried to design a dismountable and assembled aluminum alloy pallet, i.e. dismountable and assembled pallet. Its structure is still very simple, as only the screws are set on the top of the skids and used to connected the skids and the supporting beams. This design could dismount the pallet when the pallet is not used and reinstall the pallet when its used. But the screws are prone to be loose during the service and once the screw falls off, the skids and the supporting beams are disconnected, so the connection reliability is not high; and many screws are used, so the dismount and installation are troublesome and take a lot of time and energy.